The Mechanics’ Lounge
by Anime Monster
Summary: After tragedy a group of mechanics begin to work in the Hanger of Peacemillion. Hiatus
1. Cheif Mechanic Tsukino Usagi

Disclaimer: Well if I owned either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon do you think I'd still write the word Disclaimer?  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this has a pairing I've been thinking about way too much, for my taste, so I'm writing a story for them.  
  
No such thing as Sailor Senshi, but the Sailor's are friends. Usa-chan is a bit OOC, but you'll find out why eventually. Haruka and Duo are also a bit OOC, but that is just to fit the story, soon they'll be normal again.  
  
This story is going to be very confusing, as I'm starting in the middle of the tell. Think Kill Bill or Pulp Fiction, when thinking of how the plot line fallows.  
  
The Mechanics' Lounge  
  
By Anime Monster  
  
A pair of legs hung out from the back plate of one of the gundams sitting in Peacemillion. The ship was heading for Libra, for what was hoped to be the final battle of this endless war.  
  
The person could only be viewed from the knees down, but it wore tight fitting blue jeans on slim legs and high heeled black boots. Some very colorful words sprang out of the back of the suit in high pitched, fast Japanese.  
  
Suddenly in English the voice shouted, "Wire Cutters!" A slim hand reached out of the back of the gundam and waited patiently for the wire cutters. "Dammit, where are those wire cutters?!" A few more minutes and the figure completely emerged from the suit, "Dammit, Minako, skiving off work again." She was slim and wore a tight fitting, grease stained white t-shirt. Her eyes were an endless blue that made her employees dizzy if they looked into them. Her blonde hair was up in a single long braid that snaked its way to her butt.  
  
The blonde looked down from Altron Gundam, the one she had been working on, to see an argument going on.  
  
The Floor of the Hanger  
  
-A few minutes earlier-  
  
A tall woman with short sandy blonde hair, cut like a guys, was busy working on a black mobile suit. She wore a navy blue coverall with 'Ten'oh, Maintenance' written on the back in yellow and brown steel-toed boots. Her blue eyes were concentrating on the communications array, which had gotten seriously bent out of shape last battle. (AN: You know the little gold V's on the head of the gundams, in this they're what enables communication.)  
  
A boy, with long brown hair in a braid that hung to his butt, walked in. He wore black pants and a black shirt with priest color. He was fallowed by four other guys.  
  
One had short messy brown hair, blue eyes and wore a green tank top with black spandex biker shorts. His feet were home to a pair of yellow sneakers and white socks.  
  
The second had short brown hair with a ridiculously long uni-bang hanging over one green eye. He wore a green turtle neck, blue jeans, and black boots. (AN: I don't remember what kind of shoes he wears.)  
  
The third had short, neatly combed blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink shirt with a violet vest. He had on khaki pants and white dress shoes.  
  
The last had shoulder length black hair in a tight ponytail, dark eyes, and wore a blue tank top with baggy white pants. On his feet were black slippers and white socks.  
  
The braided boy looked up to the black suit with violet eyes and opened his big mouth. "Damn, Deathscythe HELL looks like someone yanked it through an opening the size of a car."  
  
The black haired boy looked at the braided loud mouth, "And who's fault is that, weakling?"  
  
"Well, Wu-man, it certainly isn't mine," 'weakling' said.  
  
"And whose fault is it then, Maxwell? And don't call me Wu-man, my name is Wu-fei!"  
  
"Maybe this ship's poor maintenance department?" Maxwell said.  
  
That did it for the blonde woman working on Deathscythe HELL. She had been listening to the entire conversation.  
  
"Excuse me," said a very ticked off blonde as she walked over to them from the direction of Deathscythe HELL, "but that poor maintenance department, includes me and my friends. And I'll have you know something, Howard would not have hired us if we were not the best mechanics in the universe."  
  
"Yeah, right, then why is Deathscythe HELL in such bad condition?"  
  
"Because, maybe the pilot doesn't know how to pilot?"  
  
"Yeah, right, my buddies and I are the best pilots in the universe. If that happened to one of our gundams than it is the result of the maintenance department."  
  
The other pilots were frantically trying to shut Duo up. Wufei was sharping his Katana with intentions of cutting off the braided pilot's braid. Quatra was trying to cover Duo's mouth and making slashing movements across his neck. Trowa was shaking his head. Heero was aiming his gun and about to say his famous words when…  
  
Altron Gundam  
  
The woman looked down, and shook her head, "Not again," she whispered to herself. The entire maintenance department was looking over at the arguing pilot and Haruka. Shaking her head she grabbed the lift and pulled herself down to the floor.  
  
She saw that these were the five guys that piloted the gundams, and the one arguing with Haruka was the pilot of Deathscythe HELL which Haruka was working on.  
  
"What the hell do I pay you people for? Get back to work!" everyone stared at the blond hair woman who had just shouted from the base of Altron, she was heading straight to the arguing pair. "Haruka, my office now, I'll join you in a moment."  
  
The sandy haired blond eeped and ran in the direction of an office labeled 'Tsukino Usagi, Maintenance Crew Chief.'  
  
The blond stopped in front of a girl who was running back to Altron. She was also blond, but had here long hair up in a loose ponytail held by a red bow. She was wearing a yellow coverall with 'Aino, Maintenance' written on the back in orange. "Minako, go grab a coil of insulated wire and meet me back at Altron in five." Minako ran in the direction of the wire.  
  
A turquoise hair woman with sea green eyes looked worriedly over to Usagi. She wore a sea green coverall with 'Kaioh, Maintenance' in black on the back. "Don't worry, Michiru, I won't dock her pay, this time." Michiru nodded and turned back to her work on Heavyarms.  
  
Usagi stopped in front of the gundam pilots, "Do you wish to lodge a complaint on our service? I'm Tsukino Usagi, Crew Chief, and I don't like people arguing with my crew members."  
  
"She started it," Duo said.  
  
"Correction," Quatra began, "you were saying that their work was unsatisfactory and she must of overheard, since she is the one working on your gundam."  
  
"If you wish to speak with me about the problem, step into my office. But please wait until I finish speaking with my employ."  
  
Usagi turned on her heal and walked to her office. About a minute later Haruka came out, nodding and saying, "It won't happen again."  
  
Duo walked over to the office. "Come in," Usagi said, before he knocked.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but this must be short," she said as soon as he got into the office. On her desk were the blue prints to Wing Zero and she had her eyes glue to them. "We're swamped from the last battle, and I'm short some members, since they're working in the engine rooms."  
  
"Um, are you guys really the best?"  
  
"Yes, Howard would not have hired us to work on Wing Zero, Deathscythe HELL, Altron, and the other mobile suits that come in here, if we were not."  
  
"So the fault is my poor piloting?"  
  
"No, your gundam is one of the best out there, compared to Zero and Altron, that is. I would say, you guys got swamped in dolls, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, we were battling about a hundred."  
  
She nodded, "Please, allow us to do our work than. I've moved Haruka to Sandrock and Mizuno Ami to your gundam. That should fix the problem." Through the conversations her eyes never left the blue prints. "Now, I know why that one is so hard to fix," she muttered to herself scanning over the blue prints. Duo got up and left, shaken by the power that young woman showed.  
  
A minute later and she left muttering something about, "Zero system" and "Baka, scientists."  
  
Gundam Hanger  
  
-Hours later-  
  
Usagi sat on the shoulder of Altron sipping soup out of a cup (ie. Those Cambell Handheld Soup) "I guess, I'll have to pull an all nighter," she whispered to herself as she sipped her soup. Altron was nearly completely repaired, but looking across the hanger at Wing Zero, which hadn't been touched all day and she knew that a challenge was ahead for her.  
  
A young violet haired woman with violet eyes was leaving the hanger. "Hotaru," Usagi shouted down to the woman in a violet coverall with Tomoe in black on the back.  
  
Hotaru looked up, "You want me to start the pot, now?"  
  
"Hai, Hotaru-chan, you read me to well," Usagi said a smirk on her face.  
  
Hotaru sighed, hoping for a smile from her boss, "I'll start it right away." The young woman walked into the office and got to work on the pot of coffee. Usagi's past had been horrible. The other seven women that worked for Usagi had all come to be her friend differently, but Hotaru had always been Usagi's friend.  
  
Flashback  
  
A smiling girl, with long blond hair in twin odangos with the rest of the pigtails hanging down to the small of her back, ran to catch up to a violet hair girl, the same age, yelling, "Hotaru, wait up!"  
  
The violet haired girl, slowed a bit and looked behind her, "Usagi, were late already."  
  
A 1000 watt smile was her answer.  
  
End Flashback  
  
'Better times for sure,' Hotaru thought as she remembered their innocence back then. 'We were both happier.'  
  
Flashback  
  
A slightly younger Usagi, than from the present turned the corner, Hotaru next to her. They were going to investigate the possibility that Mamoru had been cheating on his wife.  
  
It had been an arranged marriage and Usagi was pregnant from it, already (the pair hadn't been married for more than a month). Usagi had fallen in love with 'Mamo-chan' as she called him.  
  
Minako had come to Usagi the day before and told her that he saw Mamoru kissing another woman. Usagi been shocked, and Hotaru said that they'd check it out together.  
  
Sure enough they turned the corner and saw Mamoru kissing a red headed OZ soldier. Usagi walked up to Mamoru and slugged him good across the face, she was shot for it by the soldier.  
  
Hotaru raced her to the hospital only to find out that Usagi had miscarried and that she was in a coma. Hotaru was allowed to see her, though.  
  
Hotaru looked at the blond, with her long hair braided, so that doctors had it out of the way, when they operated on her to remove the bullet. She sat down next to the girl and whispered in a low voice, so low that the monitors in the room couldn't hair her, "We will get OZ back for this, plus a hundred times."  
  
Usagi woke up and had a blank expression before replying, "I'll make sure OZ pays for taking Mamoru and my baby from me."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Hotaru finshed starting the coffee and left, eager for sleep and dreams filled with the Usagi, that died the day her unborn child did.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know, sad ending there, but it gets better. I know I have my other two stories to finish, but I couldn't get this out of my head.  
  
Anyways, I'm running a contest. When you review, write who you think Usagi is crossed with, and than write the other couples you'd think are good. If you guess correctly I'll count your votes for the other couples. No crossing Michiru and Haruka with anyone else, they are yuri, and I prefer to keep Quatra and Trowa yaoi, but if you want to cross them with someone, I might. Anyways, I've left clues, in this to help you with your guess.  
  
I won't update, until I get at least one correct guess. 


	2. How to Repair a Gundam

Disclaimer: If I owned either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing do you think I would write the word Disclaimer?

Author's Note: The pairing is Wufei/Usagi.

The other pairings will be:

Heero/Minako

Duo/Ami

Trowa/Rei

Quatra/Makoto

I'm still looking for some pairing for Setsuna and Hotaru, but I can leave them single.

Anyway thank you to my reviewers: k-chan, TheMello (specail thanks, I didn't know I had anonymous blocker), Lavender-dream, Jewels14, archangel006, and blackrosebunny451.

Translations:

Joshi-women

Baka-idiot

Ano-Umm

Hai-yes

Sumimasen-excuse me

Watashi wa namae desu ka?-What is your name?

Gomen nasai- Sorry (polite)

Watashi wa ... desu- My name is ....

Onna- woman

Suu desu-That's right

_**The Mechanic's Lounge**_

**Chapter 2: How to Repair a Gundam**

Usagi sipped a cup of coffee taking a break. She really shouldn't, but she could barely stay awake. Altron was back to good condition and she had started on Zero. Looking over to Zero she thought about how to fix it. She had looked at the blueprints earlier and had judged that the scientists were idiots. She grabbed them up, entering her office, and proceeded to read them through again.

She walked towards the gundam again carrying Zero's blueprints. She than proceeded to climb into the cockpit and began unhooking wires. She eventually was covered in wire and looked like a wire monster. She reemerged in about an hour still covered in wire. "I'll just have to swallow my pride and seek help." She walked away still covered in wire.

**Wufei's Room**

"Stupid joshi working on Nataku," he was hitting a punching bag when a knock came on the door. He grabbed a towel and walked towards the door, "I hope it isn't the braided baka."

He opened the door and almost died from shock. A _thing_ covered in wire stood in the doorway. "May I come in," said an indistinguishable voice.

"Ano, hai," he moved aside to allow it in. "Sumimasen, watashi wa namae desu ka?"

"Gomen nasai, I'm still covered in wires. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu."

"Onna desu ka?!"

"Hai, suu desu. I came about a problem with Gundam Wing Zero. I've done everything and there is more access wire in that machine than I could carry."

"I can see, but why me? Why not go to Heero or Quatre?"

"Heero is asleep and Quatre I've noticed hates that one."

"Fine, I'll help you, but don't think I'm being nice."

The two walked to the hanger and she showed him the blueprints. After about an hour it was decided that she had the wrong blueprints, but these were close to the originals. Together they began to fix the gundam.

**Next Morning**

Minako was the first to enter the hanger that morning and the first, and only one, to see the cute scene. Wufei and Usagi had fallen asleep in Wing Zero, Usagi still covered in wires. She vowed that as the Megami no Ai she would get them together.

**End Chapter**

Next Chapter: Match Making Duo


	3. Match Making Duo

Disclaimer: If I owned either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing do you think I would write the word Disclaimer?

Author's Note: The pairing is Wufei/Usagi.

The other pairings will be:

Heero/Minako

Duo/Ami

Trowa/Rei

Quatra/Makoto

I'm still looking for some pairing for Setsuna and Hotaru, but I can leave them single.

Anyway thank you to my reviewers: blackroseebunny451, archangel006, Jewels14, lavender-dream, The Mello, k-chan, purplepeopleeater, Spirit of the Dead, Angel, Damia – Queen of Gypsi's, Silent-Liquid, crazywulfgrrl, and Flame Ivy Moon.

About some of my Japanese grammer I was a bit out of it when I wrote this chapter, gomen.

Gomen, Sorry, I didn't update sooner. I know I had this written before, but my hard drive crashed before I finished and uploaded it. I finally got around to trying again.

Guys—17

Usagi, Hotaru, and Inners—20

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna—25

Translations:

Gomen-sorry

Joshi-women

Baka-idiot

Ano-Umm

Hai-yes

Sumimasen-excuse me

Watashi wa namae desu ka?-What is your name?

Gomen nasai- Sorry (polite)

Watashi wa ... desu- My name is ....

Onna- woman

Suu desu-That's right

Megami no ai-Goddess of Love

_**The Mechanic's Lounge**_

**Chapter 3: Match Making Duo**

Minako went to wake Makoto for breakfast. Minako and Usagi were half-sisters, but not on the best of terms. Usagi's father walked out on her and her mother before Usagi's first birthday. He than ran off with Minako's mother. Eventually Minako found out about the existence of a sister and started searching for her.

**Flashback**

A younger Minako walked up to a building and glanced at a little note in her hand and up at the building's address. "This is the place," she said, folding her note and pocketing it. She walked into the apartment complex. Walking up the steps she wondered what this sister of hers was like. Raising her hand she nervously knocked on a door. A younger Hotaru opened the door, "Tsukino Usagi?" Minako asked.

"No, you want my sister, I'm Hotaru," she smiled and turned to the inside of the house. "USAGI! YOU HAVE A GUESS!" she shouted. "Come in, want a drink," she asked.

"Umm, thank you, I'll just like a little water."

"'Kay, I'll get it," she walked in and left the door open. Minako walked in and took off her shoes to be polite.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked coming down the hall. She was finishing her hair style by twisting the bun a bit.

"My name is Aino Minako," she began. "My father told me I have a sister, before his death. He said that she didn't really know him because he ran out on her and her mother. After his death I swore to make amends by finding her and meeting with her."

"So why did you come to me?" Usagi asked.

"I went to the DNA bank to see if my sister had possibly got a blood sample there. I didn't hold out much hope, but I found that one girl was looking for her father and placed her information in the bank with a little hope that he'd look for her. A few days later and the guy at the DNA place called. He said he had one person that was a possible match and gave me the name, Tsukino Usagi, over the phone."

Usagi looked at her for a moment, "So where is father?"

"My mother and I buried him in Kyoto where he wished to be buried and I left to find out about the sister he told me about on his death bed.

**End Flashback**

For about a year afterwards they met to catch up on each other's lives and developed a friendship. Then Usagi got married. It was an arranged marriage between her and Chiba Mamoru arranged by their mothers. Usagi wasn't all to thrilled but did fall in love. About a month after the wedding Minako found something out.

**Flashback**

A slightly younger Minako walked down the streets of Tokyo. After meeting her sister for lunch she felt like doing some window shopping. Turning the corner she saw two people emerge from a shop. Both were dressed in the military uniform worn by OZ specials and were arm and arm. They were a couple. She was a red head and he the black haired brother-in-law of their witness. Without noticing Minako the two kissed and crossed the street. She ran to the store her sister was going to and told her what she saw.

"Hey, Minako, what do you think?" Usagi asked modeling a maternity shirt, that didn't yet fit.

"Nice shirt Usagi," Minako said. "Listen I need to talk to Hotaru and you somewhere in private."

"Okay, just a minute, I've got to change." Usagi finished changing and bought the shirt.

When they reached Usagi's house she blurted out what she saw. Usagi and Hotaru left immediately to see if it was true. Sure enough an hour later Hotaru called from the hosipital.

**End Flashback**

Minako and Makoto left for the kitchen. Minako set down drinking coffee when Usagi came in with wires still in her hair. "Word of advise, the least comfy place to fall asleep is under the seat of Wing Zero."

Heero came in and heard, "What about Wing Zero," obviously not the whole thing.

"Oh, do you have a better set of blue prints for Zero?" she asked pulling out a couple of wires.

He pulled out his laptop and typed on it for a couple of seconds before turning it to her.

"Ah, that explains it," she looked at the prints. "Bring them to my office after breakfast so I can copy down some of the wire connections."

She left taking a cup of coffee with her muttering about baka scientists.

"She has an animosity to the gundam scientists. They're the ones that made changed all the wiring in the gundams," Heero turned to Minako. He was curious despite himself, "She got electrocuted on Deathscythe Hell when she thought she had safely got the power cut to the vid screen, instead she cut the ground wire."

"Then why is she covered in wires?" if any of his fellow pilots had been there they would have gasped.

"No, she was trying to fix the fried wires in the Zero system. Apparently the whole system exploded onto her and she tried to cut the appropriate wires, but there must have been a tangle."

"Why didn't she ask for help?"

"She did, just not you," Minako said smiling coyly. "She asked Wufei."

He got where she was going with the story. "And he's always ranting about 'weak onnas.'"

"Apparently he has a soft spot for a certain boss of mine."

"If you're looking for a partner, than I think your going to have to find another pilot."

"Nope, you'll do nicely," she replied. "I need someone to plan out a strategy."

"You won't take no for an answer," he said. She shook her head. He sighed and nodded.

"YEAH!" she shouted, "THANK YOU!"

"Congrats, you've just got pulled into a Minako matchmaking plot," Makoto said putting down a plate of pancakes in front of Minako and a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Heero. She sat down, "Minako, we keep this between the three of us."

"Well, I get help, so I'm happy," she said. "The megami no ai is on the case."

"Megami no ai?" Heero asked frightened, "I'm in trouble."

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter**

Next Chapter: Humane Heero, Inhumane Minako


	4. Humane Heero, Inhumane Minako

Disclaimer: If I owned either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing do you think I would write the word Disclaimer?

Author's Note: The pairing is Wufei/Usagi.

The other pairings will be:

Heero/Minako

Duo/Ami

Trowa/Rei

Quatra/Makoto

Please tell me what you think of the following two pairings:

Hotaru/Zechs (remember she's the same age as Usagi)

Setsuna/Treize

Anyway thank you to my reviewers: blackrosebunny, archangel006, Jewels14, lavender-dream, TheMello, k-chan, purplepeopleeater, Spirit of the Dead, Angel, Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's, Silent-Liquid, crazywolfgrrl, Flame Ivy Moon, Juzu Kaze, koldy, minnieshon, and Moon-n-Universe-Goddess.

**Jewels14**: I wanted to wait to put this chapter out for a Valentine's Day thing. You'll see why in the chaper.

**Juzu Kaze**: Thanks for telling me about my error, and I feel dumb for not catching it when I typed it. Oh well, I might fix it all later when I revise this to fix any continuity, grammatical, spelling, etc. errors. I can't help but keep Haruka and Michiru together because that is the only canon pairing (besides Zoisite and Kunzite) that I like; however, I am glad that you like the pairing and thank you for your support of it and the fact that it doesn't scare you. If I had enough guys I would have put Quatre and Trowa together, but I didn't so they are with the girls that I put them with. I'm babbling, I'll shut up.

**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's**: Thanks for getting the reaction I wanted from the title. It is met to be frightening. laughs manically while skipping

**minnieshon**: I do realize that a lot of girls do like guys that are older than them; however, I did make the GW guys slightly older than they were in the canon (they still had to be teens after all). I would also like to bring to light the fact that my mother is six years older than my step-father and had been a year older than my biological father, so I know not all women like older guys. Besides, I thought Mamoru was a pervert (what is a 20-something year old doing with a fourteen year old?). This is only a three year difference, though which is better than a five year difference if I had kept with the canon.

**Moon-n-Universe-Goddess**: Thank you for liking my central pairing.

Excuse me If I make any Japanese mistakes or spelling mistakes (both English and Japanese), I will fix them during revision when I finish this fic.

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MINNA-CHAN!**

**IMPORTANT: THIS HAS SOME OF MY PERSONAL PET PEEVES ABOUT THE "HOLIDAY OF LOVE!" I AM SORRY IF I OFFEND ANYONE, IN ADVANCE.**

Pilots—17

Usagi, Hotaru, and Inners—20

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna—25

Zechs—22

Trieze—27

Translations and Notes:

Ano—umm

Gomen—sorry

Iie—no

Kuso—shit

Megami no ai—Goddess of Love

Omae o Kurso (sp?)—I will kill you (or so I'm told)

Shinigami—God of Death

Bishamon—God of war, justice and protector of the law. He is one of the Shichi Fukujin.

Kaminari—Goddess of thunder, known as the Thunder Queen and the Heavenly Noise.

Mawaya-no-kami—Kami, or deity of the toilet (tell me this is a joke)

Sambo-kojin—God of the kitchen. He is pictured with three faces and two pairs of hands.

Shichi Fujukin—Gods of Luck: Benten, Bishamon, Daikoku, Ebisu, Fukurokuju, Hotei and Jurojin.

Information about Bishamon, Kaminari, Mawaya-no-kami, Sambo-kojin, and Shichi Fujukin is from: http: Mechanic's Lounge

**Chapter 3: Humane Heero, Inhumane Minako**

Heero was eating his bacon and eggs and listening to Minako's half-hashed plan. To tell the truth, her basic idea was good, if she were planning to blow up an OZ base. She, though, had the totally wrong idea of Wufei. It really was a good idea on her part to enlist the help of one of the gundam pilots, but why hadn't she taken his advise and found herself another pilot, one that wasn't so anti-social?

"You don't know Wufei very well," Heero stated simply, interrupting a sentence.

"Ano? What do you mean?" she asked, him uncertainly.

"I mean, that your plan is better for the destruction of an OZ base, and I'd know something about that," Heero said.

"Well, great Bishamon, tell me what would you do?" Minako said.

He picked up his laptop and said, "I'll tell you later." He picked up a mug of coffee and left.

Makoto looked at her friend, who was staring at the door that had closed behind the pilot. Minako looked off into space with a dreamy expression on her face. Makoto giggled, knocking Minako out of her day dream, "What are you laughing about?"

"It's just funny that he wasn't even trying and already you are totally his," Makoto laughed.

"Am not, we're just partners in matchmaking," Minako said.

"Who's your partner in matchmaking?" Duo asked as he sat down. Makoto stood up to get another plate of pancakes before he took Minako's.

"No one, Mawaya-no-Kami," Minako said, daydreaming of a certain spandex wearing gundam pilot.

"What's Mawaya-no-Kami?" Duo asked as Makoto sat down his pancakes.

"He's the deity of the toilet," Makoto said. "My Minako-chan is growing up and learning her gods, finally."

"Deity of the toilet?" Duo asked, not sure what a deity was. "Does that mean I worship the toilet or I use it more than I should?"

"Am I Sambo-kojin?" asked an exasperated Makoto as she went to get Ami's breakfast. Ami was the only one that didn't have the same thing everyday, except for Usagi who sometimes never ate.

"Gomen, Mako-chan, I'll make it up to you," Ami shouted after her cousin.

Later that day Minako and Heero sat in his room. The two were talking about plans that would be carried out only in a few hours. At the stroke of midnight the two partners would begin to execute the carefully planned out thought. Very few things could go wrong, but one major liability was the fact that they were not cupid no matter how much Minako claimed to be the Megami no Ai.

**Stage 1**

First part of the plan, Heero would sabotage the Gundams, particularly Altron, in such a way that Usagi would have all of her mechanics working non-stop. But first Minako would have to distract Usagi enough to get her away from the Gundams and have any other mechanics chase after the pair.

Minako walked into the hanger and saw that Hotaru was messing with Deathscythe's scythe and Haruka and Michiru were polishing Heavyarms. "Hey, Usagi!" Minako yelled from the floor. "I got information you want!" Minako shouted waving a manila folder with a stack of papers in it.

Usagi looked down and saw the folder. Now, you couldn't call Usagi childish, but she had a major curious streak. Curiosity, after all, killed the cat, not the bunny. Usagi knew she had work to do, but she was curious about the contents of the folder. "Bring it up, Minako," Usagi shouted down.

"Iie," Minako said childishly, "you'll have to come get it."

This was Minako's way of getting Usagi to do something else. The others had observed over the years of knowing the blond crew chief that she never liked what Minako had in store. They saw the annoyed twitch, but watched as Usagi grabbed the lift cable and began to head to the floor of the hanger. "Don't move, Minako," Usagi said.

Minako saw Usagi's feet hit the floor and then turned around. "Catch me if you can!" Minako shouted as she took off at a run.

"MINAKO!" Usagi shouted, enraged as she sprinted after the fast blond. "Omae o kurso!"

The other's sighed and headed off after their boss in order to make sure she didn't carry out her threat.

Heero waited for them to leave before he emerged from the shadows and headed into the hanger. He didn't have a lot of time, so he quickly swung himself up to Wing Zero and melted the wires with a flame thrower he had brought. He was sabotaging his own mobile suit. He then went to Altron and nearly blew the entire gundam up. He than went around to the others and did various small things before heading back to his own gundam and doing more sabotage.

He heard the warning from Minako and left the hanger, pleased with his handy work.

**Stage 2**

The second part of the plan was the trap. Heero had to make sure all the other pilots got to sleep early. A few sleeping pills in their drinks at dinner was the plan, however he had to make sure that Wufei didn't get knocked out. Minako, on the other hand, had to do basically the same thing to the other girls.

Minako and Heero walked into the kitchen to begin their work. It had to be done at breakfast and before Usagi found out about the pair's handiwork. Taking out the sleeping pills Heero laid them out on the counter. "One pill is enough for them to be out for eight hours."

Minako held a hammer, "We have to grind them up so they will dissolve in the drinks faster." She folded the pills into a paper towel folder and started smashing them with the hammer. About five minutes later she showed Heero her handiwork. "How much should we put into the drinks now?"

"A teaspoon, I guess," Heero replied and began putting the amount in his teammates' coffee mugs.

Minako followed suit. "Interesting mugs," Minako said looking at the three mugs that Heero was filling with coffee. They were white with chibi-super-deformed gundams on them.

"Duo bought them for us," he said embarrassed as he poured himself a mug of coffee in a black mug with chibi-super-deformed Wing Zero on it.

Minako finished filling the mugs that belonged to the girls. Ami's was baby blue with the symbol of Mercury in a darker blue. Rei's was red with the symbol of Mars in purple. Makoto's was green with the symbol of Jupiter in pink. Hotaru's was purple with the symbol of Saturn in black. Haruka's was navy blue with the symbol of Uranus in yellow. Michiru's was aquamarine with the symbol of Neptune in a darker blue-green. Setsuna's was black with the symbol of Pluto in maroon. "Won't coffee negate the effects of the powder?"

"It's decaf," he said.

Duo bounced into the kitchen and shouted, "Makoto-san! Are you in here? I'm hungry!"

"Hey, Mawaya-no-Kami, here I made pancakes," she said bringing out the cup with a chibi-super-deformed Deathscythe on it and a larger stack of pancakes.

"Why do you continue to call me that!" Duo shouted, "thanks," he added as she placed the pancakes and coffee in front of him.

"You'll have to figure that one out on your own," Minako said heading back into the kitchen where Heero was hiding out.

Rei and Makoto came in and saw Duo eating breakfast. "Who made breakfast?" Rei asked.

"Minako made pancakes. MINAKO, GREAT PANCAKES!" he shouted towards the kitchen.

"Hey, I made you cinnamon toast and scrambled eggs, Rei. I also made steak and sunny side up eggs," Minako said bringing the said food out with the coffee.

"I'm fearing the state of my kitchen," Makoto said looking at the kitchen door.

"Don't worry, I didn't make a mess and I cleaned up what I used," she said placing the food in front of the two mechanics.

This is how it went; Heero actually was doing the cooking, after Minako nearly melted the frying pan. Heero would make the food and Minako would take the food to the people claiming full responsibility for making the meals. Heero had held his breath when Makoto and Rei had started questioning his partner. When she waved off their questions, he felt she would have been able to stare down an OZ interrogator.

The coffee and subsequently the food made it to their targets and their targets ate and drank. He had a feeling that Trowa and Duo might have thought the coffee was different tasting, but they shrugged it off onto a different brand.

About a half hour later the ones that drank the sleeping powder headed off to bed saying they must have not gotten enough sleep last night.

**Stage 3**

The third part of the plan was the most error riddled part. Minako and Heero would have to work on the gundams with Wufei and Usagi as they were the only ones that weren't asleep. Heero and Minako would focus on Wing Zero while they hoped the other two would focus on the major damage to Altron.

Of course Murphy's Law doesn't stay quiet for long.

"NANI KUSO!" Usagi shouted when she entered the hanger after eating a breakfast that Minako had prepared.

Heero, Minako, and Wufei covered their ears as hundreds of very colorful swear words, the first ten would have even foul mouthed Duo blushing, poured out of her mouth. When she was finished Minako turned to Heero and said, "I didn't know there were so many swear words in the world."

Heero, who's emotionless mask had fallen with the first twenty, just nodded mutely. The three looked over at Usagi who was out of breath but not finished venting her frustration. Suddenly she smiled evilly. "Well I have a feeling as to who did this, and I have a feeling of who helped him."

The two partners blinked and stared at the woman. The same thought ran through their head, 'HOW!'

"Well as punishment for their crimes, I will force them to single-handedly fix their mistakes. Heero and Minako," the three others froze, but for different reasons. Wufei was in shock that Heero would do that to his own gundam. Minako was scared stiff from Usagi's rage, which she had seen on more than one occasion. Heero was shocked because she had found out. "You two are responsible for cleaning and repairing all of the gundams that Heero sabotaged last night while Minako distracted me. I only have one question, why did you two do this!"

"A good waitress never reveals his secrets," Minako said. Everyone blinked and stared at her. "What?"

"As Ami would say, 'a good magician never reveals his secrets,' not waitress," Usagi said laugh manically as she pushed the two saboteurs into the hanger.

Wufei went off to vent his anger at Heero on his punching bag.

**In the hanger**

All of the gundams stood in ridiculous ballet postions complete with pink tutus and paint covering them. Wing Zero was doing the splits with pom poms in its hands. Deathscythe was standing on its tip toes with its hands out to the side, like a fairy. Heavyarms and Sandrock were facing each other each on one toe, opposite toes and hands pressed together. However, most ridiculous was Altron which had a large pink bow on top its head. It was doing a tip toed squat of some sort with it's hands in their air pressed together in the same way.

"GET TO WORK, SLAVES!" came the shout of Usagi, which reverberated off the walls of the hangers. How'd Heero manage to do all of that to the gundams was beyond everyone, but no one was happy when they saw the state the gundams were in, eight hours later.

"HEERO!" the voices shouted out at the 'Perfect Soldier.'

**End Chapter**

A little humor at the end.

Next Chapter: Quatre's Anger


End file.
